Golem (Thaumcraft 3)
Golems are crafted humanoid creations from that can do various jobs. Currently you must discover Golemancy in your Research Table before you can craft Wood Golems, and every other golem type must have their respective theory researched. They are Thaumcraft's method of automating certain tedious tasks. Right clicking any golem with a Vis containing Wand will turn them back into an item. The base of any golem is the Golem Animation Core : Wood Golems Wooden Golems are placed by right clicking with them on a chest. Once placed, they can pick up items from the ground and deposit them into the chest. Stone Golems Stone Golems are placed by right-clicking them on a chest. They will begin taking items out of their chest and putting items into other chests, furnaces, or other storage devices that are marked. Right clicking a Stone Golem will open it's interface, where you can also give them an item filter and change which color marker they move items to. Clay Golem Clay Golems are placed by right clicking them on a chest. Clay Golems will keep an inventory filled with a certain number of a certain item by taking them from marked chests. The item and number of items can be filtered in the right-click interface. Straw Golems Straw Golems are placed by right clicking on a chest or on the ground. Once placed they will search for, and harvest, fully grown crops. They can handle: Potatoes, Carrots, Wheat, Nether Warts, Melons (block), Pumpkins (block), cacti, and sugar canes. The crops will not be replanted unless the Golem has an intelligence core. Items will also be dropped onto the ground and not picked up, even if you place one by a chest.You can pair it with a wooden golem that does the item gathering for fully automated farms. As of the Thaumcraft 3 update, mod crops such as Flax or Henequen, will now be harvested by Straw Golems. However Corn will not be Harvested! Bug? Tallow Golems Tallow Golems are placed by right clicking on a crucible. When given a bucket, they will ferry water from a marked water source to the crucible to keep it full. They can also be used to take essentia from an Arcane Alembic to Warded Jars. The Arcane Alembic must contain at least 8 essentia before the golem can take from it. Iron Golems Iron Golems are placed by right clicking on a chest or on the ground. They will attack and fend off any mobs near them except creepers. If you have a smart Iron Golem, then you could make him attack monsters, creepers, other players or animals. If you make him attack creepers, he will attack them, but run away from them when they are about to detonate. Decanting Golems "When placed on the side of an alembic they will function like normal tallow golems, but without having to waste chests full of phials." -Thaumonomicon The Thaumonomicon has a very misleading description of decanting golems. Decanting golems must be assigned a Marker Block color, like other golems. They will then empty all alembics of a single aspect, store it as essentia in their jar, and then take it to an empty or partially filled Warded Jar that is adjacent to their color of marker block, and empty their jar into that one. Note that decanting golems cannot place essentia into a chest. They can only transport it to warded jars. Golem Upgrades Upgraded cores can be researched and then crafted INSTEAD of the normal core in the crafting recipe of the golem, there is no way to upgrade an existing golem. Each core is made by crafting the basic core with a shard. Intelligence Core (fire shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can be given more items to filter what items they will take. Straw Golems will replant what they break. It doesn't replant if nothing plantable is dropped, but if multiple plantable objects are dropped, it will also plant on adjacent tilled but unused soil blocks. Strength Core (earth shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can carry a 32 stack of items instead of 16. Straw cannot receive this upgrade. Speed Core (air shard) Golems have increased speed. Perception Core (water shard) Golems have an increased effective range. Unmodified Golems can work on the yellow blocks and inside (10 block radius centered around the golem) Golems with the Perception Core can work on the red blocks and inside (16 block radius centered around the golem) Wood golems can pick up items halfway in their outer block (bug?) Advanced Golemancy Both Stone Golem Workers (Smart) and Clay Golem Workers (Smart) can be upgraded further into Advanced Stone/Clay Golem Workers. They both have 6 different item/block slots that can be assigned to 6 different colored markers (best when compared to the maximum of 3 slots assigned to just one colored marker that the smart ones are able to handle). This could lead to a better inventory organization with the use of less golems. To make these you need a Brain in a Jar and a Slimeball per golem, along with 8 Animus, 16 Cognitio, 8 Victus and 100 Vis. Accessories Golems can also be given accessories to aid in their operation, these are less influential than cores but still helpful. These are all gained from knowledge fragments. Accessory: Bowtie A must for any golem on the go, this bowtie will fill it with additional energy, increasing its pace. Accessory: Fez This strange headgear seems to fill any golem wearing it with unusual vitality, allowing it to repair damage at a much faster pace. Accessory: Top Hat This tiny hat is the perfect accessory for any golem. Not only is it stylish and dashing, but any golem wearing it will have increased health and vitality. Accessory: Spectacles Golems are notoriously short sighted, and these glasses alleviate that weakness to some degree. This will increase the perception radius of the golem by 2 blocks. (Tested on both normal and perceptive straw golems.) Accessory: Dart Launcher This dart launcher can only be attached to combat golems. It is not quite as powerful as the golems primary attack, but gives golems limited to melee combat a means of attacking foes at range. Accessory: Visor This metal visor will grant a combat golem a small amount of additional armor protection. It will also ensure that any foes attacked by the golem will drop experience orbs when they die. Accessory: Iron Plating The armored plating grants the golem wearing it increased resistance to physical harm. Unfortunately the additional protection comes at a cost, as all the heavy ironmongery will slow it down. Category:Item Transport Category:Structure